The use of 3GPP systems has increased due to both an increase in the types of devices user equipment (UEs) using network resources as well as the amount of data and bandwidth being used by various applications, such as video streaming, operating on these UEs. In particular, typical UEs such as cell phones, as well as enhanced Machine Type Communication (eMTC) UEs and Narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT) UEs currently use 3GPP systems, which will soon be extended to 5G systems. The latter such UEs, may include sensors (e.g., sensing environmental conditions) or microcontrollers in appliances or vending machines. The number of eMTC UEs and NB-IoT UEs in use is expected to increase massively, thus leading to further network development in an attempt to accommodate for the disparate requirements of the different types of UEs and to increase throughput to the UEs. In particular, a number of developments have focused on the use of the unlicensed spectrum to provide additional communication channels with which the radio access networks (RANs) and UEs communicate.